


A Marriage of Convenience

by sunkelles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Character Study, Don't try this at home kids, F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Sibling Incest, this fic is a sin, written in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two kings can’t sit on one throne,” Asha says.<br/>“A king and a queen can,” Theon says.</p><p>or, that fic where asha and theon get hitched for political reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> so i found this fic that i wrote in march of last year when while cleaning up my google docs. i never ended up posting it because of the content, but it's fairly good and at this point i was either going to delete the document or clean it up and post it. i decided that it was worth cleaning up and posting. 
> 
> \- if you didn't get it from the summary and the tags, this fic contains incest. this is the last warning that i can give you.

The winds whirl outside as the surf pounds against the walls of the castle. The day after her baby brother is returned to her, her father is taken by the Storm God. She’s not certain that it’s a coincidence. 

“Father is dead,” she thinks, sadness and panic coursing through her. The great hall of Pyke is a abuzz with gossip, and Theon finally descends the stairs from his newfound chambers. 

“What happened?” Theon demands. 

“Father died,” Asha says and she grabs his arm to drag him. 

“What?” He asks, as she drag him farther down the corridors, closer to the loading docks. 

“Father is dead,” she repeats slowly. He looks as though he doesn’t know how to react to the information, and she would assume he doesn’t. He hadn’t seen father for twelves years before yesterday, and they didn’t get off to a particularly good start. 

“Where are we going,” he asks. 

“We’re going to Harlaw,” she says. 

“Why?” He whines as he rips out of her hold. 

“Mother is there,” Asha says, “and she’s been asking about you for years. I’ll be damned before I let you leave without seeing her.” 

“Leave?” he asks incredulously, “I am king? Why would I want to leave.” 

“I thought the pretty little lapdog might want to return to his master,” she says, a sneer in her voice. 

He looks as though he’s going to explode from anger, but he only repeats, “I am king.” 

“You think anyone will let you succeed him?” Asha mocks, “They’d sooner put mother on the throne than someone raised in the Greenlands.”

“Why are you leaving, then?” he asks. 

“I need to speak to someone,” she says. She pulls him out the doors and grips in tightly as the winds roar by the docks.  She pulls him across the threshold of Black Wind and orders her crew to sail for Ten Towers. She needs to consult her nuncle. 

  
  


The conversation with her nuncle goes around in circles before Theon gets there. Then, it finally takes another turn. Namely, Theon's desire for the Seastone Chair. 

“You want to be lord of Pyke?” Asha snarls, “you’ll have to get through me first.” 

“No,” her nuncle says, “you’ll both have to get through Euron.” 

“Ye of little faith,” Asha chides, “Nuncle, I will sit on the Seastone Throne by the end of this, not him.” 

“Apart, neither of you will win that throne,” he says, rubbing his temple. 

"Nuncle-" 

“Victarion has a greater chance than either of you,” he says, “but we all know Euron will win it.” 

“I am the oldest child of Balon’s body,” Asha says. 

“You’re still a woman,” he says. It’s not a jibe or an insult. Her uncle Harlaw doesn’t care a whit about her sex; he’s just stating the facts. The other Ironborn will never accept her. 

“I am his son,” Theon nearly spits. 

“And raised a hostage in the Greenlands,” the Harlaw says. Theon’s face falls, and he looks ready to protest. 

“They won’t raise either o’ you to the throne alone,” her nuncle asserts. Asha almost protests, but he continues before she can get a word in. 

“Together, though, it might be a different story,” he says. 

“Together?” Asha asks, “I don’t need my baby brother to take the Driftwood crown.” 

“I’m not a little boy anymore,” Theon says. 

“No, you’re not,” she admits, “you’re even worse. You’re a Greenlander.” She pauses a moment, before deciding which stupid action she’ll throw into his face. 

She settles on, “You were daft enough not to realize I was your sister.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re hot,” he mumbles, and Asha bursts out into a fit of hysterical, spiteful laughter.

“You don’t know a damn thing,” she says. There’s a long, awkward pause before he finally speaks again. 

“You’re right,” he says softly, hesitantly. 

“What?” Asha’s almost certain that she misheard him. The arrogant boy who strode into Pyke like he was already lord would not admit ignorance. 

“I don’t know anything about the Iron Islands,” he says, “and I don’t have any hopes of winning that chair, but you don’t either.” 

“Then what do you suggest?” Asha grinds out. 

“We work together,” he suggests. It figures he’d make a suggestion like that. Alliances are agreements made between cowardly Greenlanders that can’t win on their own. 

“Two kings can’t sit on one throne,” Asha says. 

“A king and a queen can,” Theon says. The pieces fall together in her mind. 

“Are you really suggesting-” 

“We get married? Yes, that’s what I’m suggesting," he says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You just want to get in my pants,” she says with a hint of laughter. 

“I wouldn’t object to that,” Theon says with a shit-eating grin. 

“Come off it,” she says, and she laughs so loudly her sides start to hurt. 

“Seriously,” Theon says, a hint of a smile on his face, “marry me.” She’s carefully avoided marriage her whole life. She’s too attached to her name and her freedom to give it up for a man. But if she married her baby brother, she’d keep her name and share the throne. Asha can’t believe she’s even considering this. 

“We’re sister and brother,” she says. 

“So were Aegon and Rhaenys,” Theon says with a shrug. “And I didn’t think the Drowned God had a problem with incest.” He doesn’t, and occasionally siblings wed, but it’s still taboo. T he worst part is that this isn’t Rodrick or Maron, this is Theon. This is her baby brother. She watched him learn to walk. She heard him say his first words. The thought of wedding him, of  _bedding_ him nearly turns her stomach. 

“Do you want the throne or not?” Theon asks. Asha does want the throne, more than anything. She  sends him a scrutinizing look. 

“I want an equal partnership,” she says, “we share the kingdom. We share the titles.” 

“Alright,” he says, and he doesn’t even sound like he has to think about it. 

“I’m not giving up my lovers,” she adds, thinking of Quarl and Tristifer and all the men and women she’s bedded.

“I’m not either,” he says, nonchalantly. She can’t believe she’s having this conversation with anyone, let alone him. She doesn’t know how to feel. 

“Do we share a bed?” she asks. It's not _necessary_ for them to, as long as they keep up the charade and produce an heir somehow. She looks him over, truly, for the first time. She sort of likes what she sees. His long, lithe figure, dark hair and stormy eyes are much like her own, like their mother’s were in her youth. She wouldn’t be opposed to bedding him. 

“I’d like to,” he says, as he takes a sudden interest in the floor. And that’s when Asha decides that she wants to bed him. She’ll kiss his silly little mouth until it’s cherry red and fuck him dry.  The comely arrogant man isn’t the same little boy she watched them drag off to the Greenlands so long ago. 

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” their nuncle says. 

“We both want the throne,” he says, “this is the only way. And if I get wedded and bedded out of the deal, I'm not complaining." He looks terribly smug, and a little bit excited.   


“You are fucking crazy baby brother,” she mutters, but there’s a hint of a smile on her face.  He glares a little at the remark. 

“I’m to be your husband,” he says. 

“Baby husband,” she says, with an even bigger grin, and even he can’t keep from laughing at that. 

 

They plan the wedding in a week, eager to get it over with and cement their claim. Their nuncle insists that his intention wasn’t to get them to wed each other. His goal was to get them to work together in the name of one or the other, but the damage is already done. They’re both too stubborn to trust the other without something more binding than blood, and without working together either one of them is bound to fail. A wedding is inevitable. 

 

The day of the ceremony comes soon enough. They don’t even bother with a maiden’s cloak, because what’s the point. They don’t need two Greyjoy cloaks for one wedding. The drowned priest glares as they finish the ceremony, but neither of them care what he thinks, as long as it’s legal and binding. 

  
  


When they finish, they get straight to the bedding. She throws him roughly against the bed, and their kisses are fast and fierce as they frantically remove their clothes. He’s not half bad, and Asha thinks that she could get used to bedding him. 

  
  


They hold the Kingsmoot a few days later on Nagga’s Hill like the days of old. 

“The King and Queen! The King and Queen!” The people shout. The cries crescendo until it feels as of a wave of sound is consuming her. Asha thinks she can get used to this.  They lift their hands up, together, as the cries swell. 

 

_ The King and Queen! The King and Queen! The King and Queen! _

 

Their reign is come.

**Author's Note:**

> Things you ought to know about the reign of the Greyjoy siblings
> 
> 1\. Theon wears the crown but Asha rules the kingdom.  
> 2\. They do form a tentative alliance with the Starks and Winterfell is never sacked. Asha will tease Theon about being a lapdog until one of them meets their grave.  
> 3\. They have a lot of sex and there are probably a lot of threesomes with both sexes, because both of the Greyjoy siblings are bi and you can pry that head-canon out of my cold dead fingers.


End file.
